Investigating for hope
by Enjoy
Summary: Final 8x22 revisité. "Il voulut la chasser, mais n'en eut pas la force. Au lieu de cela, il cracha ses poumons, asphyxié par l'épaisse fumée qui prenait davantage ses aises dans l'exiguïté de la pièce." Ou comment le final aurait pu se dérouler si Cuddy avait été là.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour les gens !

On peut dire que je suis une revenante, bientôt 1 an et demi que j'ai déserté FF. Mais me voici aujourd'hui pour poster une nouvelle fiction, probablement la dernière sur la série (sauf miracle) : la saison 8 (l'erreur de trop) a eu des effets très négatifs sur moi. Bon, je vais quand même tacher de trouver quelque chose de bien à dire sur cette aberration : elle a permis la naissance de cette fiction (quoique, si ça se trouve, même ça ce n'est pas positif).

Quel est le rapport entre cette fiction et cette saison de trop ? Eh bien, c'est une scène alternative au final proposé par les scénaristes. Bon, je n'ai pas été chercher bien loin. Je n'ai pas trouvé le courage de vraiment refaire le final, mais j'ai simplement décidé d'y inclure une pierre angulaire de la série (mais qui cela peut-il être ?).

Cela fait maintenant plus d'un an que cette fiction traîne dans mes dossiers. Au début, je voulais aller plus loin que le final mais … rien à faire. Ca ne vient plus. Alors je vous propose simplement un final revisité. Voilà tout.

Je ne sais même pas s'il y a encore des lecteurs après tout ce temps. Mais je suppose que malgré la diminution de la fréquentation de la section House, il en reste au moins quelques uns.

Donc pour vous, lecteurs encore et toujours présents, voici pour commencer un chapitre introductif.

Et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ! (Oui, même après un an et demi, je n'ai pas oublié à quel point cela faisait plaisir.)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre introductif.**

Autour d'un corps étendu sur le sol, le brasier faisait rage. Les flammes crépitant venaient lécher tout ce qui n'était pas encore soumis à leur hégémonie. A travers le chaos et la destruction, l'élément d'Hadès démontrait toute l'ampleur de sa puissance. Une puissance dévastatrice à laquelle l'âme présente dans les lieux embrasés ne semblait pas vouloir échapper.

Le regard livide de House se perdit dans la contemplation du spectacle qu'offrait le majestueux ballet des flammes. Probablement la dernière chose qui lui serait donné de voir sur Terre avant d'être entraîné à son tour et mêlé à la danse. Une douleur plus vive mais finalement moins douloureuse que la vision de son meilleur ami succombant sous ses yeux à la maladie.

Autour de lui, tout était en train de s'écrouler. La bâtisse, Wilson et sa vie. Il n'avait aucune raison d'éviter la Mort qui l'invitait une nouvelle fois à ne plus fuir au devant de sa faux. Il avait fleureté avec elle et l'avait narguée, à de trop nombreuses reprises.

Aujourd'hui, il l'accueillerait à bras ouverts. Il regrettait même de lui avoir si souvent échappé et estimait que sa vie aurait dû lui être arrachée bien avant qu'elle ne soit réduite au simple état de poussière.

Tandis qu'il attendait son trépas, une brise frôla son corps rougi par la chaleur de l'embrasement. Ses muscles endoloris se contractèrent pour l'aider à découvrir la provenance de cette source d'air, égarée au beau milieu d'un environnement suffoquant.

Son regard rencontra un de ses semblables qui le fixait avec insistance. Une femme était allongée à ses côtés, la mine fermée, l'air désolé. Sa main était proche de la sienne, pouvant presque l'effleurer.

La Mort se jouait de lui. Elle le torturait sur le plan physique et moral avant de le happer dans ses méandres. Il pria pour que cela cesse. Il ne demandait pas la Lune, juste à une vieille amie d'appliquer sa sentence sans perdre de temps.

La fille d'Eve continuait de le dévisager, sans dire mot. Sa présence et cette persistance dans son comportement lui pesaient bien plus qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu se l'avouer. Si bien qu'il retrouva sa position initiale, décidant d'ignorer soigneusement la nouvelle illusion.

« House.. » _s'anima la présence_.

TBC..


	2. Chapter 2

Re-bonjour tout le monde !

Etant donné que je ne vous ai pas donnés grand chose à vous mettre sous la dent, je vous propose la suite de cette fiction dès maintenant. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'elle vaut, alors n'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire !

HuddyAleja : Merci pour ce message de bienvenue ! En espérant que cette suite t'intéressera tout autant :).

CoolMhouse : Ah ! Moi aussi je reconnais ce pseudo :). Mélodie ? Poésie ? Whao, que de beaux qualificatifs. Je suis contente de savoir que cette courte introduction te donne envie de découvrir la suite. Merci beaucoup pour cette review très encourageante, en espérant que cette suite t'enchantera tout autant :).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Sa voix était en tous points identiques à celle gravée dans ses souvenirs. Son ton était suppliant, presque supplicié. Mais il ne voulait pas l'entendre, ni même cautionner son apparition. Il souhaitait simplement qu'elle s'évapore et le laisse vivre seul face à ses derniers instants. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui voler une nouvelle partie de sa vie.

« Va t-en. » _parvint-il à articuler._

Aucune réponse à son injonction. Et pourtant, il était certain qu'elle se trouvait encore à quelques centimètres de lui. Au-delà des brûlures causées par les flammes, il parvenait à sentir la chaleur de sa présence. Il savait qu'elle attendait qu'il soit prêt à l'écouter.

« Jamais. Disparais. » _cracha-t-il, dans un mélange de mépris et de désespoir_.

Il tressauta. Une main venait de se poser sur son épaule. Et la brûlure qu'elle lui infligeait était plus atroce que toutes celles qui recouvraient déjà son corps. Le paroxysme de la douleur n'avait d'égal que le poids de ce toucher.

Il voulut la chasser, mais n'en eut pas la force. Au lieu de cela, il cracha ses poumons, asphyxié par l'épaisse fumée qui prenait davantage ses aises dans l'exiguïté de la pièce. Il sut alors qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'évincer comme sa volonté le lui dictait.

« House.. » _s'apitoya à nouveau la voix_.

L'intonation se voulait encore plus bouleversante. Sa portée, elle, eut pour effet d'accentuer sa souffrance.

« Arrête.. » _supplia-t-il_.

Il savait pourtant qu'elle ne s'arrêterait pas avant la fin. Elle resterait là, à ses côtés, à le regarder s'éteindre à petit feu, en murmurant son nom au creux de son oreille tant qu'il continuerait à la rejeter.

« House.. » _entendit-il une fois de trop_.

Il ne voulait pas l'écouter, mais la douleur devenait trop aiguë.

« Parle. » _plia-t-il en espérant l'atténuer_.

La pression sur son épaule cessa. Il inspira et expira longuement, se délectant du semblant d'air qu'il imaginait retrouver au milieu de l'immense quantité de fumée ingérée. Mais il ne profita qu'un court instant de l'infime apaisement qui lui était offert.

« Je sais ce que tu vis.  
_ Je ne pense pas. _rétorqua-t-il aussi sèchement que cela lui était permis_.  
_ Tu as tout perdu, sinon tu ne te laisserais pas mourir au cœur d'un incendie.  
_ Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? _interrogea-t-il, essoufflé et agacé_.  
_ Je ne sais pas. »

Il peinait à respirer et gaspillait son énergie en posant des questions sans réponse. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il se donnait la peine de lui répondre.

« Tu veux que je vive ?  
_ Je ne veux plus que tu souffres comme tu souffres à ce jour.  
_ Si tu n'étais pas partie, je n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui. _trouva-t-il la force de répliquer, avec le ton empli de reproches qui était de rigueur_.  
_ En es-tu sûr ? »

Ce n'était pas vraiment Cuddy. Il ne la ferait jamais plier à coup de culpabilité.

Il laissa la question en suspens, confronté à l'incertitude. Les événements auraient-ils été radicalement différents si elle était restée ou aurait-elle dû affronter sa déchéance ? Personne ne le saura jamais. Mais il était persuadé que bien des choses auraient changé.

« Je ne peux rien affirmer. Les "Et si.." ne sont faits que d'hypothèses. » _souffla-t-il avec ce qui se voulait être presque un murmure_.

Sa déclaration resta sans écho. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter face à une vérité manifeste, finalement admise par chacun. Le sujet était clos.

« On aurait pu être heureux. _reprit-elle sans attendre_.  
_ En es-tu certaine ? _l'imita-t-il, refusant de les laisser bercer dans des illusions_.  
_ J'aime y croire. »

Il appréciait son honnêteté. Elle lui faisait moins mal qu'une complaisance dans le mensonge.

Elle avait eu foi en leur couple. L'espoir qu'elle y avait placé n'avait pas toujours été déchu. Et encore aujourd'hui, il n'aurait pas été étonné d'apprendre qu'elle nourrissait un remords. Celui de savoir que l'histoire aurait pu mieux se terminer.

« D'un côté, je ne veux pas que tu meurs. D'un autre, je n'ai pas le droit d'être aussi égoïste. »

Son cœur étouffé se serra. Cet aveu, mêlé entre sincérité, lucidité et craintes inavouées le touchait, si bien qu'il cessa de lutter et se retourna pour lui faire face.

Une violente quinte de toux le reprit. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus pénible et acquis un caractère beaucoup trop anarchique. Il sentait le regard de la jeune femme porté sur lui tandis qu'il tentait de mettre un terme à sa suffocation. Lorsqu'enfin elle cessa, il replongea dans les yeux bleus qui lui faisaient face.

« C'est ton choix, il t'appartient. Je ne peux et ne veux pas influer dessus. J'aimerais seulement m'assurer que c'est le bon. »

Ses intentions étaient louables. Il hocha la tête comme pour accepter de discuter car au fond, il ne savait pas vraiment quelle était la meilleure décision à prendre.

« La mort n'intervient que s'il ne subsiste aucune raison de vivre. _reprit-elle face à toute son attention_._  
__ Je n'en vois justement aucune. Tout est sombre, sans espoir et voué à être réduit en cendres, tout comme ce bâtiment. _avança-t-il par intermittence, entre quelques respirations chaotiques_.  
_ Il faut vivre et vouloir s'en sortir pour espérer voir le meilleur. » _raisonna-t-elle en lui saisissant la main_.

Troublé, il porta son regard sur le plancher du premier étage rongé par les flammes, au chatoiement fascinant, presque envoûtant. Elles continuaient à mener une danse enflammée, attendant patiemment l'heure où elles pourraient enfin sceller son sort.

Mais alors qu'il cherchait la solution, il entendit un léger craquement, signe avant coureur d'un effondrement. Sitôt qu'il comprit, une montée d'adrénaline lui permit de puiser de l'énergie dans des forces inespérées et il roula sur lui-même, entraînant machinalement l'apparition de Cuddy dans sa manœuvre.

Le plafond qui céda sous la puissance du feu s'échoua sur la place qu'ils occupaient quelques secondes plus tôt. Le chaos s'intensifiait tandis que son temps de réflexion s'amenuisait.

Mais à cet instant, il était pétrifié. Cuddy était étendue sur lui et le dévisageait, sans se soucier du brasier. Et comme si ce supplice ne suffisait pas, elle décida de joindre la parole à son toucher oppressant.

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle quitta sa position avec précaution et s'allongea à nouveau à ses côtés.

La question était simple. Mais la réponse, elle, n'avait rien d'évident.

Sa vie n'était qu'une succession d'échecs. Avant tout, lui-même en était un. Au-delà de son génie, Grégory House était un échec. Il avait fini par tout rater. Et plus il regardait derrière lui, faisait le point sur sa vie, plus cela lui paraissait évident.

Telle une bête noire, il avait semé le mal et tout noirci autour de lui. Il n'avait jamais rien eu de meilleur à offrir. Au final, chacune de ses connaissances ne s'en serait que mieux portée si elle ne l'avait pas connu.

Une mort pitoyable pour une vie misérable. C'était un enchaînement qui lui paraissait somme tout logique. Personne ne s'en étonnerait, tout le monde devait s'attendre à ce qu'il meurt un de ces jours, bêtement.

Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi cet instinct de survie ? Qu'avait-il encore à vivre ?

« Qu'est-ce qui pourrait m'arriver de bien maintenant ?  
_ Certaines choses, à condition que tu t'en donnes les moyens.  
_ J'ai déjà laissé passer toutes mes chances. _conclut-il amèrement_.  
_ Alors ne laisse pas passer celle qui te permettrait d'accompagner Wilson dans ses derniers instants.  
_ Comment ? _questionna-t-il.  
__ Tu connais la réponse. »

La justesse de ses propos le frappa. Elle avait raison sur ce point. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Wilson seul au devant de son triste sort. S'il y avait bien une dernière chose qu'il devait vivre avant de mourir, c'était la démonstration d'une amitié sans limite.

« Bats-toi pour lui comme il l'a toujours fait pour toi. »

Une raison pour rester en vie. Mais pour vivre, il devait mourir. Pas au sens littéral, non. C'était plus difficile : il devait quitter sa vie et accepter sa mort symbolique. C'était le lourd prix à payer pour pouvoir soutenir son ami.

« Tu as raison. » _admit-il, épuisé_.

Dopé par la détermination, il leva son corps affaibli. Debout sur ses jambes, il observa le feu qui continuait à tout dévorer. Les flammes voraces l'avaient cerné et ne tarderaient à venir retourner leur puissance contre lui. Il était piégé, s'en était fini.

Son regard tomba sur Cuddy, qui se dressait désormais à quelques mètres de lui. Elle le dévisageait, impassible.

« Ce n'est pas terminé. » _affirma-t-elle avec force et conviction_.

Son doigt fendit l'air, pour indiquer une direction juste devant elle. House pivota sur lui-même et découvrit l'objet de son intérêt. Une brèche au milieu du brasier. Sitôt qu'il la vit, il se retourna à nouveau vers Cuddy.

Il la regarda intensément, oubliant l'espace d'un instant l'Enfer qui l'encerclait. Soixante secondes coupé du monde, à fixer une illusion comme si elle était réelle. Une minute pour un regard qui en disait plus long que n'importe quelle parole alors qu'il se portait sur un mirage. Un court temps qui dura, jusqu'à ce qu'un craquement significatif se fasse entendre et qu'une poutre s'effondre et ne vienne rompre le contact visuel. Une déflagration naquit soudainement du sinistre et s'élança vers l'image de Cuddy. Ses mâchoires brûlantes et destructrices assoiffées de sang la happèrent dans leurs méandres tandis qu'un cri strident couvrit l'exultation des flammes atteignant leur dessein.

TBC..


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour !

Eh bien, voici le troisième chapitre. Mais avant, quelques remerciements s'imposent.

HuddyAleja : Contente que tu aies apprécié ce second chapitre. Voici le suivant que tu attendais !

CoolMhouse : Y'a pas à dire, tes commentaires me touchent toujours autant ! Je suis ravie d'arriver à faire passer autant d'émotions à travers ce simple écrit. Pour moi la présence de Cuddy dans cette scène était simplement une évidence et je suis heureuse que tu aies trouvé son introduction réussie. En espérant que la suite t'enchantera tout autant :).

* * *

Cuddy se réveilla dans un sursaut, en nage. Un autre cauchemar, noir et effroyable. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil matin, il était trois heures. Encore une nuit ponctuée par quelques réveils brutaux. C'était devenu monnaie courante depuis ces derniers mois. Elle s'en accommodait difficilement, qui plus est lorsqu'il était question de House, c'est-à-dire la majeure partie du temps. Le zénith de l'horreur étant la survenue de sa mort. Et encore une fois, elle l'avait atteint.

Elle se passa une main lourde sur son visage marqué par la fatigue, devenue rivée sur ses traits. Elle ne connaissait pas de telles nuits tourmentées lorsqu'elle était encore à Princeton.

Elle soupira. Toujours cet éternel constat. Son ancienne vie avait beau être à mille lieux d'ici, elle continuait à la hanter. Pourtant, qu'y avait-il à comparer ? Tout était différent depuis qu'elle avait emménagé près de Boston. Elle avait tout laissé en fuyant comme elle l'avait fait. La seule constante entre ces deux vies était ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux au monde; sa fille, Rachel. Le soutien qui lui donnait aujourd'hui la force de se tenir sur ses deux jambes. La motivation qui lui permettait de se lever tous les matins et d'aller composer avec toutes les obligations de rigueur dans sa profession.

Epuisée, elle chercha à retrouver le sommeil. Mais la vision apocalyptique de House échoué au milieu des flammes ne l'aidait pas dans sa tâche.

Ce nouveau rêve tourmenté était différent. Il n'avait rien à voir avec les précédents. Non, cette fois-ci elle n'avait pas appris la mort du diagnosticien. Elle y avait assisté. Elle y avait assisté dans de sombres circonstances dont la particularité et le réel apparents lui donnaient froid dans le dos.

Il fallait qu'elle sache comment il allait. Elle en avait besoin. D'autant plus qu'elle avait un étrange pressentiment.

Ignorant l'heure tardive, elle alluma et fureta dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Elle en extirpa un petit calepin qu'elle feuilleta à la recherche d'un numéro de téléphone. Aussitôt trouvé, il ne tarda pas à se trouver affiché sur l'écran de son cellulaire. Un son s'échappa, elle attendit.

« Allô ? _se manifesta une voix masculine familière_.  
_ Bonsoir James.  
_ Lisa ? C'est bien vous ? _s'étonna Wilson à l'entente de sa voix_.  
_ Effectivement. Je suis désolée de vous déranger à une heure aussi tardive.  
_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne dormais pas. »

Sa voix était grave. Elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« James, tout va bien ? _s'inquiéta la doyenne_.  
_ Pas vraiment. _répondit-il par une voix devenue troublée_.  
_ James, que se passe-t-il ?  
_ C'est House. »

Lorsque son nom résonna dans le combiné avec une intonation aussi significative, le souffle de Cuddy se coupa. C'était comme si une forte compression venait s'exercer sur son cœur et l'empêchait de pouvoir respirer. Le souffle court, elle prit quelques grandes bouffées d'air pour trouver la force de demander.

« Que lui est-il arrivé ?  
_ Il.. Il.. Il est.. Oh mon Dieu.. »

Même s'il n'avait pas terminé sa phrase, elle avait compris. Ou tout du moins elle pensait avoir compris, priait pour se tromper et refuserait d'y croire tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas dit. Tandis que les larmes commençaient à couler, elle trouva la force d'aligner deux mots.

« Dites-le. »

Ils plongèrent dans un silence de cathédrale où chacun tenta de calmer les battements anarchiques de son cœur. Mais après deux interminables minutes, Wilson reprit finalement.

« House.. Il est.. mort.. »

L'annonce lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Son instinct lui avait crié que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, mais elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer devoir faire face à une nouvelle aussi sinistre. L'instant était même tel qu'elle se crut encore au cœur d'un mauvais rêve.

« Comment.. _questionna-t-elle, la voix brisée_.  
_ Une maison en feu.. Une poutre qui s'effondre, juste sous mes yeux... »

Elle se figea. Les explications de Wilson la stupéfièrent. Elle ne voulait pas y croire, c'était impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir vécu le trépas du médecin au travers d'un simple cauchemar.

« Ce n'est pas possible.. _pensa-t-elle à voix haute sans s'en rendre compte_.  
_ Il nous a quittés Lisa, c'est terminé. Tout est terminé..  
_ James.. »

Ses émotions l'empêchaient désormais de parler.

« Ecoutez Lisa, je suis épuisé. L'enterrement est dans trois jours. J'espère que vous serez présente pour lui rendre un dernier hommage. Bonne nuit Lisa. »

Il raccrocha avant même qu'elle ne puisse lui répondre. En état de choc, elle resta de longues minutes sans bouger, accompagnée par un bip strident qui résonnait de façon régulière au creux de son oreille.

La chute était terrible. Cuddy regardait dans le vide. Elle avait toujours secrètement nourri l'espoir de le revoir un jour. Au moins une fois. Mais maintenant qu'il était mort, ses espoirs étaient condamnés à n'être à jamais que d'amers regrets.

Elle repensa à son cauchemar. A ses détails. Au House vulnérable qu'elle avait réussi à convaincre. A son apogée. A la douleur et au désespoir.

Une énième larme roula sur sa joue. A son contact, Cuddy accusa le coup d'un retour brutal dans le monde réel. Un monde où House n'existait plus. Face à cette pensée, elle fut secouée par un sanglot incontrôlable.

Cette nuit-là, elle ne retrouva pas le sommeil. Les nuits suivantes, ponctuées de nombreuses coulées de larmes qu'elle retenait durant la journée, ne récoltèrent pas plus de succès.

Puis vint le jour de l'enterrement. Elle avait confié sa fille à sa mère, après lui avoir délivré quelques explications assez confuses. Et elle s'était mise en route, le cœur lourd. Elle avait retrouvé Wilson chez lui et après quelques civilités, avait appris pour son cancer. Une nouvelle claque après l'annonce de la mort du diagnosticien.

« Combien de temps _? voulut savoir Cuddy, l'air désolé_.  
_ Cinq mois.. » _souffla l'oncologue, dépité_.

La doyenne posa une main réconfortante sur celle de son ami, en signe de compassion. L'ironie du sort voulait que l'oncologue finisse par succomber à la maladie qu'il avait combattue durant toute sa carrière. Mais ce qui l'attristait le plus, c'était d'avoir conscience que Wilson savait mieux que quiconque ce qui l'attendait dans les mois à venir.

Sensible au soutien de la jeune femme, le médecin lui adressa un sourire triste qui s'effaça dans la minute qui suivit.

Ils parlèrent ensuite de tout et de rien. Elle parla de sa nouvelle vie monotone et sans surprise sur Boston, des exploits de Rachel, et surtout de ses difficultés à se reconstruire et à passer des nuits tranquilles.

Lui aborda la vie de House à partir de son départ, en passant par ses frasques, ses réussites et s'attarda sur sa présence depuis qu'il avait su pour son cancer. Il lui expliqua sa place primordiale dans un cheminement difficile et comment ils s'étaient retrouvés plus que jamais unis dans leur amitié.

Cuddy buvait les paroles de l'oncologue. Son récit la touchait. Elle était loin d'imaginer que le diagnosticien puisse s'investir à ce point dans une épreuve aussi difficile. Mais elle n'était pas non plus totalement surprise.

Au constat de l'arrivée de l'heure fatidique où ils devraient rendre un ultime hommage à l'homme qui avait compté dans leur vie, les deux médecins se résignèrent à se rendre à l'éloge funèbre. Ils avaient décidé de s'y rendre ensemble, Cuddy au volant. Durant le trajet, chacun se perdit dans ses pensées, au milieu d'un environnement où seul le bruit du moteur venait perturber le silence.

TBC..


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour bonjour !

En cette fin de dimanche (dépression [ON]), voici le 4ème chapitre. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de retours concernant le dernier chapitre, mais j'espère qu'il vous aura quand même plu et qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci !

CacauHousemaniaca : Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fiction ! Voici la fameuse suite. Merci pour ton commentaire :).

* * *

Lorsqu'enfin ils arrivèrent, ils purent voir un cortège de connaissances s'engouffrer dans le lieu de commémoration. Prenant leur courage à deux mains, ils s'y rendirent à leur tour. A peine venaient-ils de pénétrer dans la bâtisse que déjà plusieurs regards s'étaient tournés vers Cuddy. Tous étaient surpris de la voir ici aujourd'hui. Elle salua d'un bref signe de la tête l'assemblée qui la dévisageait avant de prendre place sur un des bancs mis à disposition. Des murmures ne tardèrent pas à s'élever dans la construction, soulignant ci et là, la présence de la jeune femme.

Elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à se déplacer mais savait que sa venue, légitime mais sans doute possible quelque peu surprenante, serait sujette à bien des commentaires. Et malgré le fait qu'elle se soit préparée à ce scénario, la doyenne se sentait mal à l'aise.

Elle était perdue. Elle ne savait plus si elle devait faire profil bas et simplement assister à la cérémonie ou au contraire y participer et se lancer dans un hommage solennel. Tandis qu'elle cherchait quelle attitude adopter, son regard tomba sur celui de Blythe House qui la fixait avec insistance. La vieille femme la salua avant de l'inviter à venir s'asseoir auprès d'elle. Se voyant mal décliner l'invitation, et bien que gênée, elle se leva, sous les regards et commentaires interloqués des autres personnes présentes dans la salle, et partit prendre place à ses côtés. Sitôt assise, la mère de House posa une main rassurante sur la sienne.

« Gregory vous aimait et vous l'aimiez aussi. Avec James, vous êtes les personnes qui l'avaient le mieux connu. Tout le monde ici le sait. Alors ne vous souciez pas des qu'en dira-t-on et laissez parler votre cœur. J'ai la certitude que c'est ce que mon fils aurait voulu. »

Touchée, elle lui adressa un sourire gratifiant. Elle lui était réellement reconnaissante de lui offrir une telle marque de soutien, qui plus est dans de pareilles circonstances. Elle reçut un sourire assez bref en retour, puis la plus âgée reporta son attention juste devant elle. L'office commençait.

Plusieurs têtes connues défilèrent les unes après les autres. Cameron, Chase, Foreman et celle qu'elle reconnut comme étant la femme qu'il avait épousée pour lui faire mal. Chacun dit du bien du médecin et retira ce qu'il leur avait apportés. Il ne restait maintenant plus que Wilson. Il se leva, avant d'être stoppé.

« Attendez James. _se manifesta Blythe_. Je crois que Lisa Cuddy aimerait dire quelques mots. »

Prise de cours, Cuddy lança quelques regards paniqués autour d'elle. Tous les regards étaient désormais braqués sur elle, elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Alors elle se leva, et se rendit devant l'auditoire, la démarche fébrile.

La doyenne ferma les yeux, comme pour se préparer. Elle demeura ainsi quelques instants, le temps de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle allait dire et d'y mettre tout son cœur. Tandis qu'elle se rappelait ce qu'il avait été pour elle, les premiers mots finirent pas s'échapper.

« Lorsque j'ai rencontré Gregory House, je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer qu'il occuperait une si grande place dans ma vie. Sans aucun doute la plus grande de toutes. Il était dissipé et inconvenant, j'étais studieuse et respectueuse. Il était une légende, je n'étais qu'une nouvelle étudiante. Tout nous opposait, et pourtant, nous nous sommes rapprochés. Inexorablement. A coup de pics et de remarques déplacées. Nos rapports étaient atypiques, mais je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi proche de quelqu'un. Déjà à l'époque, il me comprenait, mieux que personne. Malheureusement, nos chemins ont fini par se séparer. Brutalement. Mais durant toutes ces années où nous avons été séparés, je ne l'ai jamais oublié. Et lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés, le manège a repris de plus belle. Il avait conservé ses foutues habitudes, j'avais toujours mes principes. L'histoire était en train de se répéter. Cette fois-ci, nous avons joué au jeu du chat et de la souris pendant près de 6 ans. Mais une série d'évènements plus ou moins noirs ont fait que le meilleur arriva. Aujourd'hui, je peux affirmer que j'ai vécu les plus beaux de mois de ma vie auprès de cet homme, même si tout n'a pas toujours été rose. Il a su me rendre heureuse, comme jamais je ne l'avais été. A ses côtés, je me sentais vivante et épanouie plus que jamais. Mais nous avons fait des erreurs et nous nous sommes blessés, quelques fois de trop. Je dis nous car il n'est pas le seul à avoir fauté. Je tiens aussi une grande part de responsabilité. Sa façon à lui d'exprimer son mal-être, c'était de faire mal. Un jour, il a été trop loin. Et je n'ai pas su lui pardonner. Alors je suis partie. Cet acte avait certes quelque chose d'égoïste, mais il avait surtout pour vocation de nous préserver du mal que l'on se faisait. C'était la décision la plus douloureuse de toute ma vie, mais certainement la plus censée. J'en ai beaucoup souffert, et je suis certaine que lui aussi. Aujourd'hui, je ne peux que regretter de ne pas m'être encore plus battue pour lui, même si j'avais atteint mes limites. J'aurais pu lui pardonner, et alors peut-être que l'histoire aurait pu mieux se terminer. Mais je ne peux hélas rien affirmer; les "Et si" ne sont faits que d'hypothèses. La seule chose dont je suis sûre, c'est que je l'aimais. Et que je l'aimerai le restant de mes jours. Car au-delà des apparences et de ce qu'il voulait bien laisser paraître, Gregory House était un homme brisé et le plus incroyable que je n'ai jamais connu. Il sera toujours, l'homme le plus incroyable que je n'ai jamais connu. »

Lorsqu'elle se stoppa, le temps était comme suspendu. L'attention générale était portée sur sa personne et toute l'assemblée semblait avoir été prise et émue par tout ce qu'elle venait de dire. La doyenne aperçut même Cameron déverser quelques larmes. Chacun prenait sans doute conscience de l'incroyable complexité de leur relation. Et finalement, personne ne trouvait rien à redire quant à la légitimité de sa présence.

Son regard finit par tomber sur Blythe, qui semblait tout aussi bouleversée par ses déclarations. Elle devait être fière que son fils ait autant compté aux yeux d'une femme aussi remarquable. Et elle comprenait qu'à bien des instants de sa vie où elle n'avait pas été là pour lui, il n'avait pas toujours été seul.

Cuddy descendit finalement de l'estrade, sous les regards admiratifs de toutes les personnes présentes. Elle était soulagée et grandement reconnaissante envers la mère de House qui lui avait permis de tenir ce discours poignant. Sitôt qu'elle fut de nouveau assise à ses côtés, elle se tourna vers elle.

« Merci. _dit-elle le plus sincèrement du monde_.  
_ Merci à vous. _» corrigea la vieille dame avec toute sa sincérité_.

Sa gratitude, à la mesure de son soutien, lui fit chaud au cœur. Son exhortation lui avait permis de ne pas avoir un regret de plus dans sa vie.

Suivant ce moment fort en émotions, les deux femmes reportèrent leur attention sur Wilson qui s'avança à son tour vers la plate-forme. Il y prit place et balaya des yeux l'ensemble de l'auditoire, l'air éreinté. Son discours n'était pas rodé, mais il savait approximativement la teneur qu'il devait lui donner.

« Ce n'était pas toujours facile d'être avec lui. Mais quelque part, il savait comment aimer. C'était mon ami. Ce dont vous devez.. vous souvenir.. »

Que pouvait-il bien dire à son sujet ? Qu'y avait-il à retenir ? Ses excès ? Son égoïsme ? Sa dépendance ? Son amertume ? A ce moment, c'était tout ce que Wilson voyait. La colère l'aveuglait et il ne savait pas comment faire l'éloge d'un homme qui avait préféré mourir plutôt que d'accompagner son meilleur ami dans la maladie, alors que ce dernier avait toujours tout fait pour lui. Mais rongé par ses principes, il tenta de continuer à faire bonne figure.

« Ce que vous ne pouvez pas oublier, c'est que Gregory House sauvait des vies. C'était un guérisseur. Et au final.. »

Après l'apologie de ses compétences médicales, l'oncologue ne sut plus comment mettre le médecin en valeur. C'était au dessus de ses forces. Même mort, il ne se sentait pas de laisser House s'en tirer à si bon compte. Sa vie avait après tout été à mille lieux de l'exemplarité et il ne put finalement pas s'empêcher de le faire savoir.

« House était un con. Il se moquait de tout le monde. Les patients, les collègues, ses amis de moins en moins nombreux, tous ceux qui n'étaient pas à la hauteur de son impossible idéal d'intégrité. Il était en quête héroïque de la vérité, mais en vérité, c'était un con amer qui aimait rendre les autres malheureux. »

Tout le monde fut stupéfait et chacun jeta des regards incrédules à ses voisins. Ils peinaient à reconnaître l'oncologue, d'ordinaire très convenant. Wilson, lui, ne comptait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Personne ici n'avait souligné les principaux traits du médecin, l'un d'eux s'avérant d'ailleurs être le franc-parler. Comme si sa vie se résumait à quelques sages leçons délivrées et à un amour partagé sans aucune fausse note. House n'était pas un Saint, et il l'avait une nouvelle fois démontré.

« Il l'a prouvé en mourant égoïstement, assommé par les narcotiques sans penser à personne. C'est une trahison pour tous ceux qui se souciaient de lui. »

Un téléphone sonna, la salle s'anima. Wilson n'en tint pas rigueur, déterminé à ne rien laisser interférer dans sa bonne parole. Il avait encore mille et une choses à dire sur les incartades de son ami.

« Il a eu besoin de moi un million de fois. Et la seul fois où j'ai eu besoin de lui.. »_reprit-il avant d'être une nouvelle fois perturbé par la sonnerie d'un téléphone_.

L'oncologue s'amusa de la coïncidence. L'ironie du sort voulait qu'il soit interrompu au moment où il faisait la diatribe du défunt. C'était comme si le diagnosticien lui envoyait des insanités depuis l'Enfer.

« Enfin, ce sont des obsèques ! Répondez ! _» s'emporta-t-il finalement contre le malotru_.

Chacun jugea son portable et ne put que constater qu'il n'était pas responsable. Wilson, décidant de se pencher sur son propre cas, remarqua que le son émanait finalement de son veston.

« Voilà qui est embarrassant. J'aurais juré l'avoir éteint. »

Le médecin sortit l'appareil de sa poche, sous l'œil réprobateur de quelques personnes. Mais Wilson n'en tint pas rigueur puisqu'il semblait davantage interloqué par l'apparence de son cellulaire.

« Ce n'est pas mon téléphone. » _s'étonna-t-il au bout d'un moment_.

Cuddy suivait avec attention la scène incongrue qui était en train de se dérouler. De nouveau en proie à un étrange pressentiment, un doute s'immisça alors en elle. Une idée surprenante lui venait à l'esprit.

Et si House n'était en fait pas mort ? Si les évènements s'étaient déroulés à l'identique de la scène de ses rêves, aucune certitude ne pouvait être apportée. Refusant de se réjouir trop vite, elle continua à observer Wilson.

Ce dernier consulta le message envoyé par son mystérieux correspondant. A sa lecture, l'expression de son visage changea. Pas significativement, mais suffisamment pour que la doyenne attentive le remarque. Ce qui eut pour effet de la conforter dans ses soupçons. Ce phénomène s'accentua encore plus lorsque l'attitude de l'oncologue changea du tout au tout.

Il rangea le portable sans plus attendre et reprit la parole.

« Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser pour cette inopportunité. Comme je le disais avant cette interruption momentanée, Gregory House n'a pas toujours été un modèle d'exemplarité. Loin s'en faut. Mais ce que nous pouvons retenir de lui, c'est qu'il a compté d'une façon ou d'une autre pour chacun d'entre nous et que malgré tout, il savait être présent lorsque les circonstances le demandaient. »

Ce changement radical dans son comportement interpella davantage l'endocrinologue. L'éventualité que House soit en réalité encore en vie effleura un peu plus son esprit. Elle ne pouvait à l'heure actuelle rien assurer, mais elle aurait probablement des réponses plus tôt qu'elle ne le croyait. Afin d'affirmer ou d'infirmer la mort du diagnosticien, elle suivrait Wilson après l'enterrement. Si le message provenait comme elle le supposait du prétendu défunt, l'oncologue se précipiterait certainement à sa rencontre dès qu'il le pourrait.

TBC..


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir !

Chapitre suivant en cette fin de week-end. Le 5ème, déjà.

Anna : Eh bien, ça me fait rudement plaisir de voir que ma fiction te plaise autant. Moi aussi j'aurais plus qu'aimé voir Cuddy à l'enterrement. J'ai senti un très grand vite quand j'ai vu qu'elle n'y était pas .. Et une belle incohérence, aussi. Je ne savais pas quelle teneur donner à son discours.. Je suis ravie de voir que tu aies été convaincue par ce dernier. Et voici la suite ! Merci pour ton commentaire :).

Lenaoar : Ah, c'est un bon point de savoir que ma fiction sort de l'ordinaire. Tu me mets la pression ! J'espère être à la hauteur de ce potentiel. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter :).

CoolMhouse : Contente de te revoir ! Alala, tes commentaires sont toujours aussi touchants. C'est un plaisir de te lire. C'est parfait car c'est pile ce que je cherchais : montrer que sa présence aurait vraiment pu changer quelque chose. Si en plus tu aurais préféré cette alternative, que demander de plus ? Et merci à toi de prendre le temps de la commenter :).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La suite de l'enterrement se déroula sans encombre. A son achèvement, le cortège se dissipa. Cuddy, à son tour sur le départ, voulut saluer Blythe avant de repartir. Alors qu'elle venait lui tendre une main chaleureuse, la vielle femme la prit dans ses bras. D'abord surprise, la doyenne répondit finalement à son accolade. Elles se séparèrent quelques secondes plus tard et s'adressèrent un dernier sourire gratifiant avant de repartir chacune de leur côté.

Cuddy rejoignit sa voiture et chercha du regard l'oncologue qu'elle découvrit en train de consulter son portable, côté conducteur de son véhicule. Le voyant finalement mettre le moteur en marche, elle s'installa rapidement au volant de sa Lexus. Les deux voitures se mirent en route, à quelques secondes d'intervalle, pour cheminer vers une direction qui leur serait commune.

La doyenne suivit le véhicule d'assez près, n'imaginant pas un seul instant le perdre. Le trajet sembla durer une éternité. D'autant plus qu'elle sentait son cœur s'emballer à mesure que les kilomètres s'enchaînaient.

Au bout de ce qui lui sembla être de longues heures interminables, la voiture ralentit pour se stopper quelques mètres plus loin. Cuddy se rabattit rapidement sur le bas-côté, sans oser encore regarder si House se trouver à proximité. Nerveuse, elle ferma un court instant les yeux et prit une grande bouffée d'oxygène, avant d'ouvrir sa portière avec détermination. L'heure de vérité avait sonné. Et ce qu'elle vit la stupéfia.

Son instinct ne l'avait pas trompée. Gregory House était là, juste devant elle, assis sur les marches d'un perron, face à Wilson, tout aussi incrédule. Un étrange sentiment mêlant colère et soulagement prit alors instantanément possession d'elle.

A cet instant précis, comme s'il avait senti un courant électrique provenir de sa direction, le néphrologue tourna la tête vers elle. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent alors pour la première fois depuis de nombreux mois. Un premier contact difficile et douloureux qui persista, dura et s'éternisa. Ils s'étaient tous les deux plu à imaginer que cela arriverait un beau jour, mais jamais dans de pareilles circonstances.

Avide de savoir ce qui retenait l'attention de son ami, l'oncologue pivota à son tour vers la direction suivie par son regard. Lorsqu'il en découvrit la nature, l'expression de son visage changea pour un teint grave.

Refusant de se laisser démonter, Cuddy s'avança énergiquement vers les deux hommes. Lorsqu'elle se posta face à eux, son regard n'avait pas quitté le bleu familier des yeux du médecin. Après quelques instants, ce fut elle qui ouvrit le bal des hostilités.

« C'est étrange. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu étais dans une petite boîte, sous forme de cendres. Si tu vois de quoi je veux parler. »

Le diagnosticien ne répondit rien, se contentant de la fixer impassiblement.

« Tu m'expliques ?  
_ Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre. se _décida-t-il finalement à répondre_.  
_ Tu préfères en rendre à la police ?  
_ Tu ne feras pas ça. _certifia-t-il, sûr de lui_.  
_ A toi de voir si la colère peut me pousser jusqu'à cet extrême.  
_ Tu n'as pas le droit d'être en colère. Tu m'as sorti de ta vie. L'histoire s'arrête là.  
_ C'est ce que tu crois ? _commença-t-elle à s'emporter, laissant s'exprimer sa furie_. Qu'il a suffit de t'exclure de ma vie pour en finir ? Redescends sur Terre, tu m'as poursuivie jusque dans mes nuits House ! Je ne serai jamais libre de toi ! Tu entends ? Jamais ! Ton souvenir est tellement gravé en moi que je n'arrive pas à m'en détacher suffisamment pour aller de l'avant. Alors non, ça ne s'arrête pas là. L'histoire ne se s'achèvera que lorsque j'aurai rendu mon dernier souffle. »

Le néphrologue était abasourdi. Il n'aurait jamais parié sur le tiers de ce qu'elle venait de lui lancer à la figure. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à son meilleur ami qui semblait quant à lui encore plus pétrifié.

« Tu veux savoir au moins comment j'ai su pour ta disparition ? _reprit-elle rapidement tellement elle bouillait de l'intérieur_.  
_ Wilson est une vraie commère. _ricana le diagnosticien, fidèle à lui-même_.  
_ J'ai fait un rêve. Ou plutôt un cauchemar. Un horrible cauchemar. Et tu en étais le protagoniste. Tu étais au milieu des flammes tandis que j'essayais de te convaincre de ne pas te laisser dépérir. Au moment où j'avais enfin atteint mon but, une poutre s'est effondrée non loin de toi, juste sous mes yeux, et une déflagration m'a balayée. Lorsque je me suis réveillée en sursaut, je n'ai pensé qu'à une chose : savoir comment tu allais. Sans ça, j'aurais probablement appris la nouvelle bien plus tard et je n'aurais jamais pu me rendre à ton enterrement. » _lâcha-t-elle d'une traite, sans se laisser interrompre_.

Les deux hommes l'avaient écoutée attentivement sans broncher. Résigné, le plus âgé se décida à lui conter brièvement le déroulement des évènements.

« J'étais dans la maison d'un patient, elle a pris feu. Au début j'ai voulu sortir, puis je me suis demandé "A quoi bon ?". Wilson passait l'arme à gauche dans cinq mois et moi, je devais purger une peine de prison de six mois à cause d'une stupide blague. S'en est suivi un défilé orchestré par mon subconscient réincarné sous la forme de plusieurs de mes connaissances qui m'ont interrogé plus ou moins longuement sur ma décision. C'est toi qui as fini par me convaincre de vivre. Lorsque la poutre s'est effondrée, je me suis précipité vers l'échappatoire que tu m'avais indiquée avant de disparaître. A peine dehors, ma porte de sortie s'écroulait comme un vulgaire château de cartes en cédant sous le poids des flammes. J'étais en vie, mais j'avais décidé de tirer profit de cette expérience en me faisant passer pour mort. Pour Wilson.  
_ Tu as le sens du sacrifice toi maintenant ? s'amusa _nerveusement la doyenne_.  
_ Je l'avais déjà plus ou moins à l'époque de notre relation. Mais tu étais certainement trop obsédée par ta quête de l'homme idéal pour le voir. »

Touchée en plein cœur. La perspicacité du médecin la déstabilisa. Mais pour ne rien laisser paraître, elle enchaîna d'un même air, tout en sachant qu'il pouvait lire en elle.

« Tu ne peux pas façonner le passé selon ton bon vouloir.  
_ Toi non plus. _rétorqua House, voyant clair dans son jeu_. Cuddy, si tu peux reconnaître tes torts en public, tu devrais être capable de le faire face à moi. »

La doyenne se figea. Il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, comme toujours. Elle tenta de se contenir. Elle avait tant de comptes à régler avec lui, et tant de reproches à lui faire. Mais tous ceux qui lui vinrent à l'esprit étaient intimement liés à ses propres erreurs.

Alors elle le fixa. Tiraillée par une multitude de sentiments, parfois contradictoires, elle cherchait des réponses. Après quelques instants, la seule conclusion à laquelle elle arriva fut qu'elle était éreintée. Elle ne se sentait pas la force de se battre avec lui.

« Tu as raison, nous avons tous les deux commis des erreurs. » _admit-elle en décidant d'être honnête envers elle-même_.

Elle fut tentée d'ajouter que la part de responsabilité du diagnosticien allait plus loin que la sienne. Car c'était lui qui avait précipité leur couple dans un précipice en reprenant de la Vicodin. C'était lui qui avait détruit sa façade et l'avait contrainte à fuir. C'était toujours lui qui avait préludé la chute.

Mais elle s'abstint.

« Je sais ce que tu penses. reprit _House face à l'expression tendue du visage de la jeune femme_. Tu penses que c'est moi qui nous ai chaque fois menés au point de non retour. C'est vrai. Mais ce n'est pas parce que mes actes concrétisaient la fin qu'ils la façonnaient pour autant de toutes pièces.  
_ Tes actes ont bien failli nous coûter la vie, à moi et ma fille. _se révolta-t-elle, presque hors d'elle_.  
_ Je n'ai jamais voulu vous tuer. _contredit le médecin, avec sincérité_.  
_ Peut-être, mais tu aurais pu. » _se refrogna la doyenne en pointant un doigt accusateur sur lui_.

Le diagnosticien voulut se défendre. Il avait ce besoin presque oppressant de crier qu'il n'était pas le genre d'homme à foncer à vive allure dans une façade tout en étant capable d'imaginer à un seul instant que deux des personnes les plus importantes de toute sa vie puissent être blessées ne serait-ce que légèrement.

Il jeta un regard plein de désolation à l'oncologue resté en retrait à la vue de ses deux amis à nouveau sur le point de se déchirer. Ce dernier désapprouva les intentions flagrantes du médecin par un mouvement significatif de la tête. Ce qui eut pour effet de confirmer ce que le diagnosticien savait déjà.

Il avait conscience que toutes tentatives d'apologie étaient vaines. Le mal était fait et aucune explication digne de ce nom ne pourrait l'atténuer. Elle ne voudrait même jamais l'entendre. Réaction qu'il comprenait aisément.

Il tourna la tête vers l'endocrinologue, qui n'avait pas cessé de le dévisager, dans l'attente d'une réponse de sa part. Mais elle pouvait s'attendre à tout sauf à ce qui allait suivre.

« C'était stupide, je te l'accorde. » admit-il sans chercher à discuter.

Cuddy, sans voix, lui offrit des yeux ronds. Ce n'étaient des excuses à proprement parler, mais venant de la bouche de Gregory House, cela y ressemblait à s'y méprendre. Il admettait son erreur, sans chercher la pirouette qui aurait pu le tirer de cette affaire. Elle avait toujours cette irrépressible envie de lui hurler dessus, mais ce changement dans son comportement l'en empêcha.

« Je voudrais quand même que tu saches une chose. Ce jour-là, j'étais venu dans un esprit de paix et non de destruction. Nos altercations dans la journée m'avaient beaucoup fait réfléchir. Mais lorsque je vous ai vus, toi rayonnante, et tes invités réjouis, un vaste sentiment de trahison a rapidement balayé toutes mes belles intentions  
_ Tu es en train de me dire que JE suis responsable de ton accès de folie ? _reprit-elle avec une pointe de colère non dissimulée_.  
_ Non. Mais quitte à me détester, j'aime autant que tu le fasses en ayant toutes les cartes en main. »

Lorsque le silence retomba, elle le regarda différemment. La colère s'était en partie dissipée. Quant à la rancœur, elle avait repris les traits de l'affliction.

« Je t'en veux, mais je ne te déteste pas. Je n'ai jamais été capable de te détester vraiment. »

Le médecin intensifia son regard, comme fasciné. Il ne comprenait pas comment cette femme pouvait encore, après toutes ces années et tant de maux, éprouver autre chose que du mépris à son égard. Quelque part, il devait avouer que cela forçait fortement son admiration.

« Tu devrais pourtant. _se contenta-t-il de dire_.  
_ J'aimerais, crois-moi. » _répondit-elle spontanément_.

Ces réponses sincères et spontanées eurent pour effet de calmer les esprits échauffés. Le ressentiment se fit moins présent et ne prit plus le pas sur le reste. Contentée par cette forme d'apaisement, Cuddy ne chercha pas à envenimer la situation.

TBC..


	6. Chapter 6

Yop ! Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre .. La faute à mon stage, il est prenant. Mais revenons au plus intéressant : le fameux nouveau chapitre ! L'avant dernier, désolée ...

Quelques remerciements sont préalablement de rigueur :

cacauzinha : Ravie que ma fiction te plaise autant ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter :).

Cassandre : Quelle impatience ! Ca fait plaisir à voir :). Oh et avec un "please", je ne peux que t'offrir la suite ! Merci pour ton commentaire :).

sagmig : Tiens ! Un pseudo qui m'est familier. Contente de te revoir :). C'est marrant mais moi aussi je ne lis pour ainsi dire plus House et autant dire que je n'ai pas vu un épisode depuis.. Que j'ai découvert la fin de la série lors de sa diffusion aux US je crois bien. C'est triste d'en être arrivée là.  
Ca me fait plaisir de savoir que j'ai pu faire renaître chez toi un regain d'intérêt pour House. Je prends ça comme un très beau compliment :). J'espère que cette suite t'enchantera tout autant ! Un grand merci pour ton commentaire :).

Que dire ? Eh bien, la confrontation se poursuit. Je vous laisse découvrir !

* * *

« Que comptez-vous faire ? _voulut-elle s'informer_.  
_ Mener la belle vie. _répondit le néphrologue, sous le coup de l'instinct_.  
_ Avec quel argent ?  
_ Celui de Wilson, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Sachant qu'il est déjà habitué à tout me payer, il ne sera pas trop dépaysé de ce côté là. _railla le diagnosticien en jetant un coup d'œil au concerné_.  
_ Et toi, que feras-tu lorsque l'état de Wilson se dégradera ?  
_ On s'en occupera le moment venu.  
_ Tu es en train de me dire que tu as détruit ta vie sans penser à la suite ? Tu es inconscient House ! _s'emporta-t-elle à nouveau devant son détachement._  
_ La réflexion était simple, j'avais trois choix possibles. Soit j'allais en prison, soit je mourrais, soit je disparaissais. Une seule de ces options me permettait de soutenir Wilson. Peu importe les conséquences. Bon sang regarde-le ! Il va mourir ! Tu penses que je devrais planifier le futur mais je n'ai aucune idée de quoi demain sera fait.  
_ Tu ne peux pas vivre comme ça ! Bon sang Wilson, dites quelque chose ! _hurla-t-elle par désespoir en se retournant vers l'oncologue_.  
_ Il a raison Cuddy, mais vous ne voulez pas l'entendre.  
_ Vous approuvez son choix ? Avez-vous perdu la tête ? Que fera-t-il selon vous lorsque vous serez mort et enterré ? Il est mort aux yeux de tous ! Alors quoi, vous pensez qu'il va revenir d'entre les morts ? Se cacher le restant de ses jours ? Venir frapper à ma porte ? Rien de tout cela ne ressemble à Gregory House ! Entre vous qui serez six pieds sous terre, moi qui aurai perdu sa trace et sa vie sur Princeton réduite au néant, je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait l'empêcher de s'achever à coup d'alcool et de Vicodin ! _cracha-t-elle avec virulence en fusillant des yeux l'auteur des paroles outrancières_.  
_ Cuddy, tu le dis toi-même. Pour tout le monde ici je suis mort. Ma vie s'est éteinte au moment même où j'ai décidé de vivre les derniers mois de Wilson. Tout ce qui avait un rapport avec moi a péri dans les flammes. Je ne suis plus qu'une ombre et je ne m'en cache pas. Tu devrais toi aussi être capable d'accepter ce fait. _reprit le diagnosticien, faisant se retourner la doyenne dès ses premiers mots._  
_ Tu es en train de me dire que je devrais être en mesure d'accepter ta mort alors que je te sais en vie ou à l'agonie quelque part dans le pays ?  
_ Ma mort est inéluctable, peu importe qu'elle survienne aujourd'hui ou demain. Plus tôt tu t'y feras, moins tu souffriras. Tu ne peux plus rien pour moi.  
_ Je te reconnais bien là. Toujours à préférer la fuite. pesta_-t-elle, plus que marquée par la colère_.  
_ Appelle ça comme tu veux. » _se contenta-t-il de répondre, impassible_.

Elle s'imaginait au cœur d'un nouveau cauchemar, encore plus noir que tous les précédents. Elle pensait depuis longtemps avoir atteint le paroxysme de la douleur, mais elle se trompait. Aujourd'hui, elle avait plus mal que jamais. C'était comme si la limite de ce qu'elle était en mesure de supporter venait encore une fois d'être repoussée.

Elle persistait à le fixer, aux dépens des larmes au bord de ses yeux qui menaçaient de s'écouler à tout moment. Ce n'était pas à elle de fuir son regard. Ce n'était pas elle qui devait se faire violence pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Ce n'était pas elle qui était censée peiner à lui faire face. Mais elle savait que qu'elle seule pouvait fléchir face à cet échange muet.

« Je suis désolé. affirma _le diagnosticien face au silence de la jeune femme_. J'aurais voulu que tu n'aies jamais vent de la vérité sur ma mort.  
_ Pas moi. » _répondit assez sèchement la doyenne_.

Sentant son malaise, le néphrologue ne répliqua rien. Après quelques secondes de silence qui semblèrent durer éternellement, il demanda finalement.

« Comment ..  
_ Comment j'ai su ? _le coupa-t-elle_. Une intuition que j'ai balayée tant elle était irrationnelle. C'est le message que tu as envoyé à Wilson qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille. Tu es passé en l'espace d'un claquement de doigt du connard irrécupérable à l'ami présent dans les moments difficiles. »

Le diagnosticien jeta un regard complice à l'oncologue qui avait été trahi par un cruel manque de discrétion.

« Reçois un sms de l'ami auquel tu es en train de rendre hommage alors qu'il est censé être dans une urne à même pas un mètre de toi et on en reparle.  
_ Connard irrécupérable ? T'appelles ça rendre hommage ? Tu fais peur Jimmy.  
_ J'ai pensé que la meilleure façon d'honorer ta mémoire était de ne pas te faire passer pour le Saint que tu n'as jamais été. _se défendit le concerné, un sourire en coin_.  
_ Bonne remarque. »

Un silence suivit l'extinction du dernier son de sa voix. Le néphrologue se tourna à nouveau vers Cuddy dont l'expression du visage était restée figée. Elle aurait sans nul doute pu rire de la maladresse de l'oncologue si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave. Mais l'heure n'était certainement aux réjouissances.

« Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? Vous allez flâner à travers le pays jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive et je retourne chez moi vivre avec cette idée ? _reprit la doyenne, au contact du désespoir_.  
_ Cuddy, ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà. _répliqua House, sur un ton qui ressemblait presque à de l'imploration_.  
_ Je ne vois pas comment les choses pourraient être encore plus difficiles.  
_ Crois-moi, elles pourraient l'être. Rentre chez toi, vis ta vie. Ce sera difficile, mais aucune autre option n'offre de meilleurs effets.  
_ Je pense que tu mesures très mal l'ampleur d'une telle requête.  
_ Je pense que tu mesures très mal les conséquences d'un autre agissement. _renchérit le diagnosticien devant l'inconscience de la jeune femme_.  
_ Depuis quand mesures-tu les risques ?  
_ Depuis quand les ignores-tu ? »

Tout le corps de Cuddy se figea. L'irrationalité n'avait jamais compté parmi ses amis. Elle savait quelle était la meilleure façon d'agir et agissait rationnellement en fonction des données qui régissaient chaque situation donnée. Mais aujourd'hui, les circonstances étaient particulières. La situation était irrationnelle. Insurmontable. Presque irréelle.

« Ironie du sort ! Grégory House m'explique comment faire preuve de raison. _railla l'endocrinologue, déstabilisée par la lucidité du médecin._  
_ Cuddy, je ..  
_ Non, la ferme ! LA FERME ! » _vociféra-t-elle en le pointant violemment du doigt_.

House se stoppa net au contact d'un pareil état de colère. Aussi loin que ses souvenirs le menaient, il ne l'avait jamais vue autant déboussolée. Et cette détresse sans égale l'ébranlait, bien plus qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu l'avouer.

« La ferme _... entendit-il encore une fois au travers d'une voix passée de la violence au trouble_. Tu es mort ... »

Son regard se troubla. Ses émotions prenaient définitivement le pas sur sa volonté de ne rien laisser paraître. Le diagnosticien lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs, mais jamais aucune d'aussi noire. C'en était trop. Beaucoup plus que tout ce qu'elle avait déjà enduré et était en mesure de pouvoir supporter.

« Pourquoi .. ? _parvint-elle à articuler, la gorge nouée_.  
_ Je t'ai déjà tout expliqué ..  
_ Pourquoi me fais-tu ça ? Pourquoi dois-je encore souffrir par ta faute ? _s'exprima Cuddy en sentant les premières larmes couler le long de ses joues_.  
_ Je n'ai jamais voulu t'entraîner dans cette histoire.  
_ Le savoir me fait d'autant plus mal.. » _répondit-elle spontanément, à cœur ouvert_.

House se sentait mal. Son abdomen semblait se contracter douloureusement au rythme où les larmes venaient s'écraser sur le sol.

Devant tant de désarroi, il décida de se laisser guider par une pulsion qui traversa son esprit. Il se leva et se rapprocha de la doyenne à pas de velours. Cette dernière releva des yeux étonnés, presque effrayés vers lui. Il encaissa le poids d'un tel regard et poursuivit sa démarche. Il s'approcha lentement, au plus près, jusqu'à la frôler, avant de la capturer dans ses bras puissants.

TBC..


End file.
